


Breaking the long loneliness

by crookedspoon



Series: Bite-sized Bits of Fic [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ring startles all speech out of Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the long loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "[The Flash (2014), Eddie Thawne/Barry Allen, Eddie proposes to _Barry_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/618431.html?thread=85425087#t85425087)" at comment-fic and "Colorful, Field of dreams, Stars, I get the distinct impression you've never done this before." at 1mw's Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 28.

Fire dances in the brilliant cut of the diamond. Its dispersed light mesmerizes Barry, banishing coherent thought. Tongue tripping, he tries to ask a dozen questions at once – tries, too, to ignore the ~~adorable~~ goofy grin that easily outshines the diamond's luster.

Before any of his half-sentences finds its corresponding full-stop, Eddie kneels. Right in the middle of the precinct. Right when the elevator opens for Cisco and Caitlin to bear witness.

"What are you doing?" Barry hisses, panic warring with elation.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen," Eddie addresses him so full of hope Barry can hardly wait out all the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "At a Window" by Carl Sandburg.


End file.
